


Monster Within

by Phynxly



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny is the marshmellow to Steve's chocolate, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Original Character(s), Vampire Sex, What Have I Done, Why are tags even a thing, slight occ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phynxly/pseuds/Phynxly
Summary: Danny loves Steve very much and he knows that Steve loves him just as much if not even more so. Danny also knows Steve have secrets but there is one secret that may rip them apart or bring them even closer when unexpected visitors reach out to Steve telling him trouble is brewing causing Danny to get caught up in the crosshairs. Not to mention a serial killer is on the loose. Will this end in bloodshed or will our boys come out on top.





	1. Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooow I'm like super nervous. It's been years since I wrote a fanfic. I wanted to write this fic because the lack of H50/Moonlight was so limited. Now I'm rusty so please be kind but constructive criticism is always welcome. Written in Danny's point of view but that very well may change later. Thank you bunches and Enjoy!

  See here's the thing. I always knew Steve was this super badass while in the service. Even now with Five-0 we get a glimpse of what he was like. The recklessness that seems to be a part of his DNA. The self-sacrificing nature of his when he believes that he has nothing to lose. His efficiency, determination, and laser focus that was drilled into him from over two decades of Naval service is nothing to be trifled with and it's truly something to be admired. I often give him shit for it not because I hate _all_ his methods or anything but because I want to remind him that he is human. No one is going to come and scream in his face and punish him because he fucked up. No, I believe in right and wrong and what's fair. I want to constantly remind him that he is not alone. That he is loved. And we, his team and my kids won't abandon him. That I won't abandon him.

  Steve and I are currently in a relationship that works for us. We know what we need and fulfill it. We are more open with each other than we were seven years ago. We love each other. And God, when Steve love? He loves hard. We finally stopped this waltz of the unknown months after I killed Marco Reyes. Losing my brother made me realize that time is way too short and I need to man the fuck up and own up. The way Steve took care of me after that whole fiasco had only reaffirmed my resolve that much more. Realizing all this showed me that my love for him is much deeper than a simple 'I love you buddy'. Sappy I know but this is me being brutally honest in general and with myself. When things between Gabby and I didn't work out I had jumped at the chance to tell Steve how I felt. Of course, I waited awhile. Let myself get used to the fact that she was really gone. I honestly did feel something for her but it was nothing compared to what I felt for Steve. Steve helped me through a series of fucked up situations and even saved my life when I was jailed in Columbia.

  Catherine leaving hit Steve hard. I will never forget the day Steve called me and asked me to come over. He was so drunk when I came by that the sweat coming off him could've been bourbon itself. He was so broken and I knew that tough guy exterior whom ego he loved to stroke was no longer there and what was left was a child that was full of pain and hurt and confusion. He needed someone to just sit and listen. So, I sat and I listened. To all his thoughts, misgivings, failures, success, hurt and pain. That soul and heart so black and abysmal that it was a wonder if anyone could ever find the light in it. After that night, I decided that I will openly love this man and help bring him back into the light and keep him there for as long as I can. And the amazing thing was that Steve felt the same about me. So, after that night we build from there. We help nurture, love and protect each other. Yes, he's a Neanderthal all the time but he's a lovable one and it's a part of who he is and that is something I never want to change. Especially when I rant on and on about it, he knows that I truly never want to change that about him. The smug bastard that he is but I can't help but smile when he graces my kids and I with that rare goofy smile of his.

  Even with all this knowledge and love and devotion I can't help but notice the dark parts of his personality. The true caveman nature of 'I will hurt or kill to protect what's mine without hesitation'. I've had my suspicion for some time now. Especially after this one incident where after a particularly grueling case where this scumbag was trafficking women and children to work as slaves. It was such a large operation that it took damn near 4 weeks to completely shut down their operations on the island. Although, we never caught the ring leader, Ricky Fernandez, we still heaved a sigh of a job well done. We were all exhausted and twitchy from the adrenaline crash. It was like a bad energy crash after drinking to many energy drinks. We almost needed a IV drip full of coffee and a box of Tylenol on standby for the unbearable migraines caused by continuous dead ends from various leads. Steve really had it bad. He was twitchy like on nights his PTSD reared its ugly little head and had him jumping at his own shadow and fighting in his sleep. We know not to fuck with a twitchy harden Navy Seal. The results are never good and out right terrifying. I'm positive Steve ears are still ringing due to our new governor and her endless phone calls. Governor Mahoe is a real piece of work. 

  We were packing up after a long night of paperwork and endless phone calls from the media. Everyone decided to hit the hay and skip the bar. As we were walking out the double doors to head downstairs, Steve was grabbed by his hair and shoved to the ground by none other than Ricky Fernandez. He was a beefy bastard and as tall as Steve. Ricky was stupid, desperate, angry and broke. So, what better than to get revenge on the very people that stripped you of everything and left you bare assed. Like I said, stupid. If he was smart like he was with his operations he would've known that it wasn't smart to go after Five-0. Especially the head of the governor task force whom is known for having unorthodox methods on getting the job done.

  The thing that had us worried is not the fact that while bitching and yelling about how we ruined his life and how we will pay while a gun was being shoved against Steve's head but that we were more worried about the perp. Shit we needed him alive for that case so it would be truly an achievement of wonders on how normally the leader will get a bullet between the eyes. I honestly believed that Chin, Kono, Lou, Jerry, and I were on the same wavelength when we feared that Steve will kill the poor bastard. Fucked up I know but we have learned to never doubt our fearless leader.

  More troubling so was that Steve was calm. More calm than usual. While the whole time Ricky bitched, Steve hadn't moved, twitched, sneeze, nothing. We were worried that he was either unconscious or sleep. I wanted to say something, anything, to calm Ricky down but my gut told me not to so I did the only thing I know how. I ranted. "So, what you just going to lay there and sleep on the job. Oh, the governor will love this. Oh, and just wait till it's time to do paperwork. You will _hear_ me times ten! Is this what they teach you in the Army?!" Hey look, there's the twitch. "Steven. I want to go home, eat, have nice cold beer after a hot shower and sleep. For days. We all do. So, let's get going super SEAL." And with that and barely time to blink Ricky was on his stomach with a broken arm, dislocated shoulder and with a possible fractured skull given the resounding crack we heard when his head connected to the floor but then again... It could've been the arm breaking or... the shoulder dislocating.

  Lou was already on the phone calling HPD and Kono was calling for an ambulance. Chin already had the perp in handcuffs after checking for a pulse. And Jerry? Well, doing what he does best. Gushing over how cool that was while I went to check on Steve. Steve was slumped against the wall looking like a ghost. "Steve? You okay over there babe?" I asked as I kneeled beside him. Steve gave me this tired blank look and nodded. "Navy Danno. It's the Navy." Steve had this cute, exhausted puppy look on his face as he said that. Huffing out a laugh I said "whatever you say super SEAL. After we give our statement to HPD we'll go home, eat and get some much-needed sleep. You look like you could be Casper's older brother." As we talked for a while I saw something dark flicker in Steve's eye's when I caught him eyeing Ricky. It was brief but what I saw was something so dark and....hungry. Almost like bloodlust. I didn't see it anymore after that whole ordeal but it's never left my mind.

  But now. That same darkness in Steve's eye's then is there now. And it is honestly terrifying...


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny needs answers. When he gets them he feels like he's in the twilight zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played with the vampire lore a bit and adjusted things to my liking and my thought process in order for me to make this story work. I hope no one minds. Enjoy! :D

  Whenever we have the time, Steve and I will have a date night. Sometimes we go to a bar or restaurant but on days like today when it's a slow day in the office and it's filled with paperwork, we like to spend our time either alone or with the team in the office. Today we decided to spend the day with the team. Everyone voted to have a bonfire at Steve's place which is cool. It's something so calming and lazy about it. The last time we had a bonfire we had all pitched in and brought four loveseats to place around the fire pit Steve built. Steve and I sat on one, Lou and Renee on the second one, Chin and Abby on the third and Kono and Adam on the fourth. Jerry had bailed the moment we asked if he was coming. He had a hot date which was funny. Especially since his date was hot. She was his equal in the nerd department as well.

  I decided that Steve and I should head home and set up. Plus, we can still get our alone time in before the others arrive. We stopped by the liquor store and picked up some beers since the others will bring take out. No one really feels up to cooking tonight. So, Chinese food it is. For the first time in a while the car was quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was a silence where words weren't needed. I took this time to really observe Steve. Lately, he's been somewhat twitchy. Not PTSD twitchy but a barely contained anger or fear type twitchy. Also, Steve is unusually pale given he loves being in the sun and all. Plus, the occasional aggression that hasn't been warranted in any way. Honestly, I'll normally brush it off and call it his usually crazy self but something has him spooked and I'm almost scared to ask.

  I will ask though. I want to know. No, I need to know because something is off and it honest to God frightens me. "Steve? What is up with you lately? You seem... more on edge then your usual crazy self." He seems caught off guard when I asked. He spares me a glace and raised eyebrow and asks, "what makes you think something is off?" sounding amused. I give him a pointed look. "Seriously Steve? I'm a detective for a reason in case you've forgotten. I know when something is off. So, again, what's up with you?" I feel like smacking him when laughs. "Is that so? I had no idea Danny. Thought I was being my usual self." He's smirking. Smirking. "Steven."

  We pull into the driveway of our home and he shuts the car off. I look at him as he just sits there like he's trying to think hard about something. With a sigh, he gets out the car, grabs the beers and walks to the door. Okay, so I was right. As, I hop out the car Steve is already inside. Going inside I arm the security system and close and lock the door. Hearing Steve in the kitchen, I go see what he's up to. He's sitting on the stool leaning on the island resting his forehead on his knuckles looking like the world was ending. Standing next to Steve, I reach out and touch his shoulder. "Babe, what I tell you about thinking too hard. Your brain will fall through your ears." There is no real heat to my words. It's just to merely cover up my worry but of course he sees right through me when he gives me a small weary smile. He reaches up and take my hand in his and kiss the knuckles. Running soothing circles over them he asks me something that startles me. "Danny? Do you love me?" He stares into my eyes with such seriousness and intensity that I don't bother with sarcasm or snide remarks. "Of course, I do Steve. I love you very much."

  With that his face softens a bit but the tension is still there. "Danny... there is something that I need to tell you but I need you to be open minded for me and not think I'm crazy." I had to laugh at that. "Babe, you're already crazy." With a wink Steve continues. "Danny, please. I'm serious." Sighing, I nod. "Okay babe, I'm sorry. I'll try to be open minded. Just so you know. Whatever you have to tell me won't change my feelings for you." Something along the lines of fear flicker in Steve's eye's. It came as quick as it's gone. Steve looks down at our hands for awhile then looks back at me and takes a deep breath and... The doorbell rings. "No. Babe they can wait. Please tell me what's on your mind. I want to know." I said, desperate to keep his attention.

  "I know Danny... just... hold on babe." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips then jog to the front door. Huffing a breath of frustration, I march to the linen closet and pull out the covers for the love seats. I just wish Steve will hurry and tell me what is going on. I'm worried because I feel like that if whatever Steve wants to tell me must depend on a lot. Just wish I knew what it was.

  "Danny? That's the team. I sent them to the lanai to set up while we talk..." Turning from the linen closet I see Steve standing in the kitchen with an expressionless look on his face. "Steve? You're scaring me now. What the hell is going on?" He walks up to me and stares at me for a while then takes my hands and then says something that gives me pause. "Danny, I'm... not human..." he says softly. Like he's coaxing a wild animal.

  I want to laugh. I really do but something in his eyes tell me that he is dead serious. "O-Okay... you're clearly serious. So, what are you then? A fairy? Oh wait, maybe a frog. You do like to leap off building's. Or, or, a cat! That's it! Explains why you're a ninja." Hey look, Aneurysm Face. "Just... Steve. Babe, I love you. Tell me." I gently but firmly squeeze his hands to reassure Steve that I'm serious. "What are you Steve? A werewolf?" Steve features melt into fond amusement. "No, I'm not. No wolves in Hawaii. I'm a... Vampire."

  Okay, now I laugh. "You've got to be shitting me Steve. You can't be one. You can go out in the sun for Christ sake." With a sigh, Steve goes and sit down in the stool. The thousand-yard stare firmly in place. "A myth. I can eat garlic, go out in the sun, touch a sliver cross, a cross period, and no I don't sleep in a coffin as you can clearly figure out on your own."

  I stay quiet for a while to soak it all in. It really is a lot to take in. My lover, work partner of six plus years, is a vampire. If Steve had told me when we first met I would've thought he was clinically insane. For some ungodly reason... I believe him. This should all seem unrealistic but Steve have qualities that don't exactly scream human. The look Steve gives me breaks my heart. Those walls I systematically broke down is back.

  "Okay, for some crazy reason I believe you. I really do but I got to ask. Why now? Why tell me now?"

  I watch harden, battle ready, ˜nothing scares me' Navy SEAL, fidget in his seat while he chose his words carefully. Steve finally looked at me with a flicker of emotion that appears to age him ten years. "You deserve the truth. Soon you would've started asking questions. Wondering why I don't age, have colds, or heal quickly."

  Nodding, I sit across from Steve and just stare at him more. "That's fair. Were you planning on turning me at some point?" Steve must have seen the worry and fear in my eyes and the hidden question: Were you going to turn Grace and Charlie as well?

  "No Danny. I couldn't..." Steve took a shaky breath and continued. "I could never do that to you, Gracie and Charlie. Being a vampire is a curse. Eternity alone and everyone around you dies. It's a cold and lonely existence."

  "Steve..." I can't help but want to weep for this man. He's already suffered enough. Now to top it all off, he's a vampire. I can't believe I'm saying this. Let alone believing all of this. "Why pursue me then?"

  With a humorless chuckle, Steve looks at his hands then back at me with wet, barely contained tears, he says "No matter what I may think or feel... I couldn't stop my love for you. I wanted to feel that. Even if it was only for a little while before I would have had to disappear."

  "Disappear?!" Yelling as I jump out my seat. Waving my hands. "Why would you disappear? That's just stupid. You can stay here and be with Grace, Charlie and me." Steve scoffs at that which makes me angry.

  "Danny, think about it. Do you honestly believe that I can stick around and think people won't notice?"

  "What about us Steve? We're Ohana. Also Chin, Lou, Kono and Jerry. What about them? You can't just build a family and then take off! It doesn't work like that you fucking asshole!"

  My anger just shot through the roof. Pacing seem to keep it at a simmer. It's not fair because I know he's right. "Steve... What have you done? This is not fair to anyone. Especially you. Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself? Do you not care?"

  "I just want to feel fulfilled. I didn't think this through at all. I just knew what I wanted and didn't care about the consequences. Now? Now, I'm starting to realize that I've completely fucked up. I desperately want something that I clearly can't have forever... I... Fuck. What have I done?" Steve is desperately trying to keep his walls up but he's starting to breakdown. I could never bare to see him so upset so I pulled him into a tight hug and soothingly rubs his back. I feel terrible for backing him into a corner but I feel like it needed to be said. "I'm sorry but I'm really not Steve. This is really fucked up. You're telling me that you are willing to live for eternity with a memory. Steve, a memory. What then? Where would you go?"

  Steve remained silent. Seemingly reeling his emotions in so he can properly think. "I would go to my sire's side in London. Live out my day's there with her and our coven." With a confused look I ask, "Your sire? The person that turned you?" Steve nods against my chest. "What is the coven like?" I know he knows I'm trying to bait a subject change but that can wait for now. Thankfully, Steve takes the bait.

  "The Coven is a compound full of vampires that stay there under the protection of the Elder Vampires from hunters and wolves. My sire is an Elder." Curiosity peeked I ask, "How old is she? How old are you?" I almost sigh in relief when I hear Steve laugh that genuine laugh that I love so much. A laugh that make the corner of his eye's crinkle. It makes him look younger and makes me want to climb him like a tree but I resist the urge. For now.

  "She is over 600 years old as far as I know and I'm 39 years old. I was turned during an op that went bad in London. It's classified but it's a haze. Been a Vampire for 10+ years now." Somehow Steve and his ninja abilities managed to pull me onto his lap and I couldn't bring myself to complain. I ask basic questions now to get an understanding. And Steve is patient with me. "Can you get staked through the heart and die?"

  With a soft laugh Steve answers, "No. But it does hurt like a bitch. Healing takes forever. Headshots doesn't kill me either but leave me hazy for about a week." Steve is clearly speaking from experience which is awful...

  "Then can you die and how?" I really want to know so I can properly watch his back. I'm still his partner after all.

  "Yes, I can. I can starve to death when I don't consume enough blood and or get decapitated and set on fire"

  "Jesus Steve..." I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Do you kill people when you feed?"

  "No, never. I only drink from blood bags."

  I haven't seen any blood bags in the fridge. "Where do you keep your blood?"

  Steve makes a face then shyly nods to the garage door. "In the fridge in the garage. I keep it padlocked. I couldn't risk the kids or you in finding the blood."

  Nodding, I stare at his mouth "C-can I see your fangs?" Can't believe I'm feeling like a shy teenage girl waiting for my first kiss. Steve licks his lips and tilt his head back a bit and open his mouth. His breath smells sweet like chocolate and mint from his toothpaste. I watch in awe as his fangs elongate. Beautiful pearly whites with canine teeth. Like a curious child I poke them to make sure I'm not imagining things. They are beautiful and scary. To think, I've been sleeping with a vampire all this time. Not to mention the sex is out of this world. I can feel my cock twitch in interest.

  Closing his mouth, Steve asks "How are you okay with this? Normal people will leave saying I'm crazy, a freak and need help." Laughing at that seems natural. "Babe, you are crazy and you do need help and you're no freak... to a degree regarding your continuous efforts in getting up at the crack of dawn every single morning... but you're no liar. You can't lie to me even if you wanted to Steve. I must admit though that this is a lot to take in babe. But you are telling me instead of faking your own death or whatever which truly tells me how much you really do love me. I respect and appreciate that." We don't get mushy often but we have our moment's and this is one of them. No matter the situation I still love this broken man. Life is just not fair. I know I have a lot to think about. I just can't imagine my life without him and my kids. He needs someone to love him and not slip through his fingers when the going gets though.

 "Babe, you're an idiot." I say after a while of comfortable silence. I link my arms around his neck watching Steve's eyes sparkle in amusement and love. Steve leans in close and brush his lips against mine causing me to shiver. God, this man has a way of making me feel like a needy little slut. "But you're my idiot. Mine. All mine." Seeing that possessiveness in Steve's eyes would scare anyone else but for me it's a huge fucking turn on. I press myself against him as I tighten my hold around his neck pulling him closer.

  "Danny..." I can see the longing and apprehension flicker across his face. Unspoken questions that don't need to be said. I cup his cheek with one hand and bury the other in his hair. Resting my forehead against Steve's. "Babe... We're going to get through this. We will figure it out. We always do. Let's just enjoy this night with our friends. We can talk more tomorrow."

  "Okay... okay." When we finally kiss it's like fire coursing through my veins and it never ceases to amaze me. Steve nips at my bottom lip causing me to gasp and melt in his arms.

  We will figure this out. I'll make sure of that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I already had this written but I wanted to make sure this came out right and not like a paper written like a 2 year old lol although I would totally read a 2 year olds writing if I can make out the occasional chicken leg and beak... Anyway, chapter 3 will be up soon with our beloved boys and company! See ya!


	3. Welcoming Of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny spends the evening with friends when they receive a disturbing call bring their evening to a halt. Steve also receives info from an unlikely source that is related to a grizzly murder. On top of that, will Steve tell the team his secret and if so, how will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for the amazing comments and the astounding support from you guys. You are such awesome people and is keeping me motivated. This took longer then expected to write, edit, rewrite, edit some more, add stuff, remove stuff, argue with my muse and then edit some more and post. Plus personal life got in the way. Ugh! Enough! I'm rambling again lol Enjoy!

  With the truth out in the open, I can't help but wonder if I'll wake up in the morning and find that this is all some strange dream. With my luck though that is highly unlikely. Something occurs to me as Steve grabs the beers out the fridge. "Steve? Are you going to tell the others?" It's the second elephant in the room so to speak. Steve sighs as he closes the fridge door and turn to me with a look of dread. "Does it have to be tonight?" Shrugging, I take one of the boxes out of Steve's hands. "It's up to you babe but I recommend you do tell them tonight. We can read you like a book when something is bothering you. Ripping the Band-Aid off so to speak."

  Steve shakes his head and look at me with fond amusement. "You're something else. I'll tell them tonight then." At that moment, we hear Kono yell from the lanai. "Aye brah! Hurry up with the beers!" Laughing, I point to Steve as we start walking towards the lanai. "We toss her out when she asks for the hard stuff."

  "Whatever you say Danno."

  We ate, talked and drank. Sitting around the fire with Steve and our friends in this moment is like sitting in a comfortable haze. Wrapped up in Steve's arms as he run his fingers through my hair is the absolute best. I could complain but how can I with the warm air, Steve's steady heartbeat against my ear and the relaxing stroke of his fingers against my scalp is so hypnotic. The darkness around us is non-threatening and is briefly forgotten due to the fire burning in the pit providing comfortable warmth. The waves gentle caress in the background. It would be perfect if Steve's phone wasn't now ringing and he's trying to get up from behind me. Groaning, I shift a bit to let him get up. "Babe no. Let it ring. It's the weekend for Christ sake."

  Kono chimed in on the protest. "Yeah Boss. We still have more beer to polish off brah." Adam laughed as Kono wiggled herself further into his side.

  Shaking his head, Steve laughed as he jogged to retrieve his phone he left on the table. "Sorry guys. You know I can't do that."

  Lou grumbled something about it better being a matter national security causing the rest of us to laugh. I can't help but feel something is off when I glance over at Steve. My vision is a bit spotty because I've been staring at the fire most of the night but once it clears I can see the tense set in Steve shoulders as he talks on the phone. "Think something is up Danny?" Chin asked in his spot next to Abby. I look at the other's and see the same worry in their faces. Looking back at Steve, I say "I hope not..."

  Steve finally gets off the phone and takes a deep breath. Stuffing the phone in his pocket, he turns and walk towards us. "That was the governor. Apparently, someone decided to string up a Kahu inside Hale O Pi' Ilani Heiau..."

  Chin mumbled "Kanapapiki..." which earned a raised brow from Steve, Kono and Adam and confused looks from the rest of us.

  "Okay, Lou call Jerry and tell him to start making his way to the palace. Chin and Kono, go to HQ and gather all the information you can from the park police and HPD. Danny and I will head to Maui with Max to the crime scene. The governor has organized a helicopter." Steve was in full command mode now so everyone scrambled to do as they were told. Renee, Adam and Abby were designated drivers. Once everyone was gone after a quick clean up I went to stand beside Steve as he was gathering sand into a bucket to use in putting the fire out. "Babe, can you drive? I've had more than one beer."

  Before Steve could answer his phone rang again.

  Steve eye twitched when he saw the caller I.D. He answered after the third ring.

  "Josef, the last time you called me I almost got killed for my troubles. Do I want to know what this call may be about?"

  Who the hell is Josef?

  "How do you know about that?"

  I reach out and touch Steve's arm as I notice that flicker of anger in his voice. This Josef person sounds like he'll be more trouble than he's worth.

  "Not now. We'll talk tomorrow. I have a case."

  "Steve, we have to go."

  Steve nods, still on the phone, he makes his way into the house after putting the fire out.

  "Josef, look, we'll talk later okay. You two just stay put in my office and please, behave guys. Mainly you Josef. I'll be there in a few hours." With that Steve hung up.

  "Steven, do I even want to know what that was about? Who the hell is Josef? " I ask as we make our way to my car. Once we buckle up, Steve starts up the car and backs out the driveway then speeds off once on the road.

  "Josef is a reliable at times but he can be a pushy asshole vampire. Somehow he found out about the murder in Maui and he's here to tell me something..."

  "So, we count him as a possible suspect then. Vampire or not, he needs to be questioned on what he knows. And who is this other person?" Two more vampires... on this hunk of rock now? I notice Steve hasn't answered my question. "Steven, who is this other person?"

  "Mick, is the other person." There was a nervous twitch in Steve's fingers as he grips the wheel. "Danny, I haven't told you about him because Mick and I don't speak often. Mick is my... cousin."

  I can't believe this. All this time he's had a cousin and I didn't know about it? It's got to be a reason... unless... "Babe, be honest with me. You're not exactly lying but you're not exactly telling me everything."

  Sighing, Steve glances at me then looks back at the road. "Mick is a PI and 80+ year old vampire..."

  "Okay Steve, I got to ask this. Why are they here? It's no coincidence that they know about the murder of a priest in Maui."

  "I don't know Danny. It must be something serious. Josef simply doesn't care unless his safety and secret is threatened. Mick keeps to himself and plays fair game when the need calls for it. The fact that they made this trip to Hawaii means it's something that needs to be said in person and they need help. If this murder is by someone in my world then this is just the beginning. There will be more bodies."

  "Just great... babe? Do you think this could be an attempt to grab someone's attention?" Not the question I really want to ask but it gets my point across. Steve has an unfortunate habit of making enemies whether he wants to or not. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had enemies in that world as well.

  Steve has been silent for some time which is unnerving. "Steve?"

  "I honestly don't know Danny... if that is the case then... I have a lot to think about..." I hate that face. That 'I need to figure this out on my own in order protect everyone else' face. It makes me angry. "Stop it. I told you to stop thinking so hard. Your brain will fall through your ears and turn to mush. If you even think about leaving us behind to protect us then I'll kill you myself. You got it Steven?"

  With a small smile Steve nods. "Got it Danno"

~H50~

  I've been in the force for over two decades and I've never seen anything like what I'm looking at now. I easily school my features to keep my composure. The poor guy's face is contorted into a look of pure terror. Max believes the guy ways still alive when he was killed. As Steve and I make our way to the Palace I can't help but remember seeing the priest and how he was strung up with rope around his neck above the alter. Arm's tied behind his back, stripped naked and gutted like a pig. His large intestine was cut from him, rinsed and sewn at the ends and placed around his neck like a Lei and his small intestine was done in a similar manner but was sewn and laced with rue blossom's, which I didn't know was grown in Hawaii, and was placed on his head like a crown. He had to have been killed elsewhere because it wasn't much blood on the scene. His chest cavity and abdominal area was nearly empty. The bladder and kidneys were still there. It was a gruesome death indeed.

  Steve didn't look fazed by the look of the body but was angry nonetheless at the simple fact that the man was dead. I know Steve's seen the worst of humanity while on his missions for the Navy. He never talks about it.

  We pull into our parking spot in front of the palace. Dragging ourselves into the building and heading upstairs was truly a feat given I still have beer in my system. All I want to do is crawl in bed and sleep. Looking at Steve, he doesn't even look fucking tired. Damned Navy SEAL and their ability to go days without sleep. We walk into the office and see the wonder twins and Jerry hard at work at the surface table, Lou in his office on the phone. Adam and Renee is in the breakroom drinking coffee and talking. Abby was standing next to Kono staring at the screen.

  Chin looked up from the table and look in our direction. "Hey, how did it go? We're waiting on crime scene photos from Max."

  Shaking my head, "I thought I've seen it all but I clearly haven't. The poor guy was strung up like a rag doll."

  Kono peeked around Chin and hooked a thumb toward Steve's office. "Boss, you have visitors."

  "Yeah..." Steve grumbled as he turned and head into his office.

  Lou stepped out his office and starts walking over already going into what he was going to say. "So, I just got off the phone with HPD and they are currently in the process of transporting the body to Max and all evidence will be transferred to our lab so it's a waiting game right now."

  Nodding, I lean up against the surface table. "Okay."

  Jerry made his way over and asked in a hushed tone "Hey Danny? Who are those guys in boss man's office? They said McGruff said it was okay to stick around."

  Not willing to spill the beans till Steve is ready, I say "We'll find out soon enough." At that, Steve steps out his office with the two men.

  "Okay, first things first. I'll like to introduce you to an acquaintance of mine Josef and my cousin Mick. They called me shortly after the governor called giving me some information that's related to this current case but before we question them... I have something I need to tell you all..."

  I stand up straight from my spot leaning on the surface table and go stand by Steve. For support I take Steve hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

  Taking a deep breath, Steve finally says what he's been wanting to say all evening. "I'm not human. I'm a vampire." Quick and straight to the point. 

  The silence is so thick that you can hear a pen drop. Chin speaks up after a while looking utterly confused and baffled by the sudden admission. "You're serious." Clearly not a question. "But... how?"

  Steve explained everything to the them the same way he explained it to me back in our kitchen. He even showed them proof by showing his fangs elongate and allowed them to touch. He made a slight cut on his forearm with his pocket knife and we all watch and heard it close looking like he never been cut in the first place.

  Mick and Josef stayed quiet while they watched and listen. Mick looked tensed and Josef looked amused at the reactions. You can see the emotions play across everyone's face. First fear, then guilt for feeling fear, wonder, admiration then finally resolve. With baited breath, I watched as Chin step up into Steve's personal space and smiled his trademark serene smile. "Steve, granted this is a lot to take in and it will need some getting used to but that doesn't change the fact that we are Ohana and I still trust you with my life no matter what you are. I believe I speak for not only myself but for everyone else in this room as well."

  Lou chimed in with a 'Damn Straight McGarrett', and Kono, Abby, and Jerry with an 'absolutely'. I can feel Steve shaking with barely contained emotions. Chin and Steve hugged it out for about a minute then separated. We will just have to see how things go with this new piece of information. Turning my sights to Mick and Josef, I ask "So what information do you have for us?"

  Josef smirked and said with a look of pure amusement, "Straight to the point I see."

  Yup, this is going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this was a doozy. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Next Update will be in another day or so. :D


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come to a head with Five-0 when the killers true intentions are uncovered. Who is this killer and what is this persons intentions? Also, what piece of info do Five-0 receive that will turn this investigation on its head? Can Steve keep it together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to apologize to you guys for the super duper late update. Things in my life have gotten really crazy and busy and there were things that needed to be dealt with. I really do appreciate the astounding support. I should be back to updating everyday or every two days or so like before. In the midst of my hellish two weeks or more I've been working on chapter 4. This is slightly longer then the other and I really haven't had the time to do my usual unhealthy editing so please don't hesitate on telling me whether something doesn't make sense or sounds repetitive. I will definitely take the time to fix it. So, enough of me yapping. Here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ***I had to fix this section lol XD***

  Once settled, everyone except Abby, Adam and Renee, gathered into Steve's office for a 'debriefing' of sorts and frankly speaking... I feel like we're in the twilight zone here because we've been looking between Steve and Mick for like 10mins now. They look fucking identical. Mick's hair is slightly longer and as far as I know he has no tattoos. "Steven..."

  "No, Daniel, we are not twins. We really are cousin's. My father also had a brother. Don't know much about him. Can we please get on with this?"

  Shooting a glare in Steve's direction, I gesture for him to continue. "Fine, go on then." This is far from over.

  Steve sits up in his seat and gestures to Josef. "Tell them what you told me over the phone and please. Be serious."

  "Well now Steve, I'm hurt. I'm always serious. I just like to keep it light." Josef says with a casual shrug.

  Mick groaned in frustration as Josef smirked. "Josef please just tell them already."

  "Fine, I'll bite." Is he serious? Puns?

  Josef leans back and remains quiet for a bit. "Look, I don't know much but I got a message sent to me telling me to..." he pauses to pull a cream letter _'pay my beloved pet a visit in Hawaii, for I desire what had been denied me in the heat of passion so long ago. I shall grace his lands with a Lei as my welcome, a sacrifice to our cause, and a rue for my aching heart. Do this and you will be spared from my wrath. Don't do this and I'll show you true hell on earth with your blood on display and bodies littering the rock till he has no choice but to notice me'_ wow Steve you sure know how to pick them huh. What's your secret?"

  Steve just simply growls out a warning which sends a chill down my spine. "Watch it. I may not even be this 'pet' this person is speaking of Josef."

  "Oh, come on Steve, you are the only vampire here on this heated hellhole."

  Laughing, I look at Steve while gesturing to Josef. "I like this guy. Why haven't we met sooner?"

  Steve huffed a frustrated breath as he put on gloves and grabbed an evidence bag from his desk drawer after getting up. "Because he's bad for anybody's health."

  Feigning innocence with a look of mock hurt, Josef passed Steve the letter. "I'll have you know I'm excellent for people's health. Until I get hungry."

  Lou mumbled to Chin and Kono "This is so freaky. He better stay over there" causing them to laugh. I sit on the edge of Steve's desk facing everyone. "Okay look, this can't be a coincidence. This letter is really the only piece of evidence we have on hand. So, based on what was said in the letter, what clues can we gather from this.

  In unison, Mick and Chin said flowers.

  "I don't get it. What does flowers have to do with anything?" Lou chimed in.

  "I think it has something to do with the chest cavity and abdominal area was stuffed with Rue" Chin said as he was looking at his tablet. "Crime scene photos have been sent and autopsy photos from Max are also in."

  Mick look thoughtfully at Steve. "Who do you think that may be? A list with the amount of people that hate you is crazy."

  Oh look, aneurysm face in full effect. Must be a record in a short period of time. "Steve, he does have a point. Anyone in your past ever refer to you as 'pet'?"

  "I don't know Danny. I need to think about it... until then, Mick have you heard anything from one of our own about any of this?"

  "Not at all. Frankly speaking I haven't even got a chance to ask. Josef dragged me out of my apartment last night. Flew here on a private jet. Hell, we haven't even eaten yet."

  "Is there a way you can put us through with your contacts? See what we can find out?" Kono asked from her spot near Chin.

  Mick looked at her and smiled a bit. "I normally wouldn't allow anyone to have contact with my informants but I can make an exception since family is involved. I'll make some calls."

  Looking at my watch it was after 3am. "Alright guy's, nothing we can do tonight. Go home. Sleep. Come back in the later. Mick and Josef, where are you staying?"

  Josef stood up and straighten his clothes. "We decided to stay with Steve. I'm curious as to how he lives."

  "I sleep, eat, work. There, now you know."

  Mick got up as well. "Steve, we're going to a hotel. I'll text you with the details. Till then. Mind if we Get a stash from you? Till tomorrow. I'll be sure to replace it."

  Stash? The hell? I watch Steve push back from his desk in his chair and open a mini-fridge under his desk. I had no idea that was there. Steve pulls a small duffle bag out his desk drawer and stuff it with like six bags of blood, zips it then passes it to Mick. "Don't worry about replacing it. Come back tomorrow so we can work on your statements."

  Josef paused at the door and looked back at Steve and I with an unreadable expression. "Steve, I can't stress the seriousness of this situation as far as our people are concerned. This person is talking about exposing not only me but all of us."

  Steve sighs as he sits back down behind his desk. "I'm very aware of the implications. My life is on the line here as well."

  On their way out the door, we can hear Mick and Josef bicker. "Mick, what's in the bag?"

  "Food."

  "Please, no. Can't we just get a warm body?"

  "No, we don't have permission."

  "You are hell bent on turning me vegan, aren't you? I knew it."

  "You can starve."

  "What have I ever done to you?"

  "Josef, please tell me that's not a serious question."

  Kono speaks after Mick and Josef finally leaves. "That is so freaky. It's like watching a twin version of Steve and Danny." Lou nodded in agreement. Steve huffs "har hardy har har. Let's get out of here."

  Everyone packed up to leave just as Steve's phone rang. Steve answered his cellphone with an agitated "McGarrett".

  Chin and I exchanged looks as Steve continued his call. "I hope it's not another body" said Lou.

  I shrug while making my way-out Steve's office with the other's. "I don't know but I rather go sleep. I have the kids later."

  "We get any more bodies like the one in the crime scene photos then we are going to have a serious problem." Chin said while he tapped at his tablet screen. "You would think we would've seen it all over the years but clearly we haven't. This is seriously a messed-up way to die."

  "No kidding..." Kono and Lou says together after they see the photos over Chin shoulder. Steve finishes his call then come out his office. "Babe please tell me we can go home." This seems like the theme tonight.

  "Yeah let's get the hell out of here. I have a meeting with the governor later."

~H50~

  "Steve, have you ever seen anything like that before?" I asked as we pull into the driveway. I'm sure he's seen worse but I believe he knows what I'm talking about. We get out the car and make our way inside the house. I lock the door and set the Alarm.

  "I don't know. I've seen a lot of things but something about it reminds of a time when I was in India. A body was stuffed with flowers and organs were missing."

  Ugh, not something I want to continue to talk about anymore tonight. I take Steve's hand and leads him upstairs. "Well babe, I wanted to have some fun with you tonight but now we caught a case and I have Grace and Charlie later. So, let's get some shut eye."

  Steve nods then make his way to the garage door. "Sure, I'll be up in a minute."

  "Steve?"

  "Yeah?" He stops just before he opens the door and looks at me. I can see the tiredness in his eyes. "Steve, you can eat around me. No more isolation. Okay?"

  Relief and fondness crossed his features as he smiled. "Okay, I promise. Thanks, Danno."

  Steve goes into the garage. I know now that some days must be hard on Steve. Resisting blood from the source. I wonder what I'll be like...

~H50~

  If I can set fire to cellphones that have the audacity to wake me up at 7am, I would've done it already. Steve must have sensed my thoughts because he wisely answered his phone before I shot it. Not really caring for whoever called I slide out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. This day already feels like it's going to be a shit day. Taking care of my needs, I turn the shower on and strip out my clothes, grab my toothbrush and squeeze toothpaste on it then step in the shower.

  Ten minutes into my shower, Steve walks in. "The Governor decided to come to the office instead because she has a meeting right afterwards in a different location that passes the palace."

  "Do she need both of us there?" I switch out the shower with Steve and grab my towel.

  "Yeah she does but I was thinking that after the meeting that we go grab the kids and get breakfast. Sounds good Danno?"

  "Yeah babe. Sounds great." Coffee. I need coffee. After my usual routine, I head downstairs to go get my coffee which is already made thanks to my favorite ninja.

  "Danno, you get your coffee yet?" Steve said standing behind me in the kitchen causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. "The fuck Steven. Stop doing that." The smug bastard and his smirk.

  "Move it or lose it Danno." Steve grabs the key's and open the door front door only to pause. "Steve? What is it?" I peek around him and notice a bouquet of flowers sitting on the door step. "Huh, you got an admirer babe?" Shaking his head, Steve pull a pair of surgical gloves out one of his pockets and puts it on. "The last thing I need is a secret admire." Heh, tell me about it. Steve grabs a box from a corner by the door and set the bouquet inside.

  "Wait, are those... they are pink Camellia's, Forsythia's, Heather's and yellow Hyacinth's. A bouquet of longing, anticipation, admiration and jealousy... Steve, I think you have a stalker which maybe the killer of that priest."

  Steve looked like someone pissed in his Cheerios.

~H50~

  The meeting with the governor was what we thought it was. Pressure, pressure and more fucking pressure. We took the flowers to be analyzed so hopefully we'll get some prints or something to figure out who this killer is. Steve and I were walking to the Camaro when his phone rang. This weary feeling settled in my chest when Steve said we had another body. Well, bodies really. Apparently, as Duke called it, a garden of bodies, found by some hikers on a trail. "I guess I'll call Rachel and tell her I'll get the kids on my next visitation."

  Steve frowns even more after we get in the car. "No, Danny you go spend time with Grace and Charlie. The team and I can handle it. Plus, during the week while the kids are in school you'll be at work. Not like you'll be missing out."

  "No, Steve there is a serial killer on the loose and he or she maybe your stalker that may also be a vampire. Not only that you have two vampires posted up in a hotel where one of the two wants to suck people dry. So, no Steven. I will not leave the team and you. Plus, the kids will be safer with Rachel anyway till we catch this guy."

  I couldn't help but smile as Steve grumbled good naturedly, pulling out of the parking lot.

~H50~

  Chin crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the monitors on the wall. "We have a morgue full of Jane's and John's. This is apparently where this person is getting their flowers. Using the chest and abdominal area as flower pots. Completely drained of blood."

  "I believe we weren't supposed to find this burial site either. Facial rec also didn't catch anything on the victims. These people are not in the system." Kono said from her spot next to Chin.

  "Why flowers? Why not an email or phone call or a damn letter? Seems like a lot of trouble to go through." Lou chimed in.

  "Another question would be: Why remove the organs and what is the killer doing with them? That's not really common in vampire lore." Jerry asked as he opened his laptop.

  "These are all great questions but that's all they are. Questions. We need answers. The primary question, is this killer human." I asked as I lean against the surface table with my arms crossed. With that question hanging in the air, all eye's turn to Steve whom has been silent all this time. "Steve? You have heightened sense of smell, right? Something smell off to you?"

  Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about it. "The flowers smelled of blood and musk. Something old."

  Kono rocked on her heels as her face took on a thoughtful look. "This could be ritualistic offering. The organs can be used as some form of sacrifice."

  "That's a possibility given that the situation may get worse." A new familiar voice was heard by the double doors. Mick and Josef walked over to where Steve stood. Mick held up a new letter. "This came to our room this morning."

  Dread is felt in the whole room despite Josef amused look. Steve puts on gloves and take the letter. Steve reads the letter aloud after opening it. " _I hope he's enjoyed my garden. It took time to grow it. There is a new problem now though. He has betrayed our love. Tarnished our bond by loving another. How dare he betray me with the human filth and it's young. I shall take what's mine and destroy what has dared to take him from me. Death will come. I can assure you..._ "

  Josef sighed wistfully. "Ever the poet. So, what's the plan?"

  "What plan? We have none. We have no leads, no names of the victims, nothing." I piped in probably looking as frustrated as I feel.

  Kono looked to Mick and asked, "Any luck with your contact's?" Mick looked thoughtful for a while then answered. "Yeah, actually. There has been word that a woman name Elena Esposito has left the Coven in London in search of her lover. She's has a vicious reputation that just seems to grow. She says it's to cure her boredom. She's as old as Steve's master. So, she has age, wisdom, and a hell of a savage streak when she doesn't get to what she wants. I don't have a picture of her but I know what she looks like and I'm sure Steve does too."

  "I can't stress how vicious this woman is. She will even go as far killing children. Steve, she is after you man." Josef chimed in.

  Silence cast over the team as we ponder this information. Lou was the first to speak. "Does she have a thing for flowers? If so, how do she grow them in the cavities of a human body?"

  At this point Mick and Josef looked uncomfortable. Mick took a folder out the duffel bag, which I just now notice and passed it to Steve. "It's better that I show you."

  Steve stared at the yellow folder for a while then open it revealing photos. A look of disgust crossed his features. "This reach the top fucked up things I've seen since my time in the service."

  Josef raised an eyebrow in wonder "You've seen worse? I believe this takes the cake."

  Anger flared up in Steve's features. "While you lavished yourself in riches, women and parties, I was in the ass in end of some country seeing all of the worst of humanity so you can live your luxury with ease." He spat angrily. Steve slammed the folder on the surface table, turned and left the bullpen going outside.

  It takes a lot for Steve to blow up like that so he must really be stressed. Reaching over, I pick up the folder. "Let's just leave him be till he cools down." I open the folder and almost gagged where I stood as I flip through the report's and photos. "Jesus... this woman has been kidnapping babies and grade school children, gutted them, cremated them then used their ashes as a special mix in her soil to grow her plants. She uses the bodies as flower pots. The bodies would go through embalming then the cells would be frozen to prevent further decay... God... she even used the skulls of infants as flower pots." I placed the photo's upside down on the surface table and set it to scan the photos into the system.

  Mick shuffled uncomfortably as he spoke. "She says that flowers are an extension of herself and is a hobby."

  Everyone looks sick as they watch the photos appear on the monitor. Chin cleared his throat "We need to focus on that letter. There was something that bothered me about it."

  "She wants to destroy everyone Steve loves... Including my kids..."

  This bitch is after me and my kids. Over my dead body will she ever touch my kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is that lol I hope you enjoyed it. Next update will be in 2 days or so. Thanks again guys.


	5. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and the gang have finally come to the question and problem at hand. Are they safe? Who is after Steve? And what lengths will they go to in order to protect one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been way too long since I last posted. At the time, I had severe writer's block and then loaned out my laptop to my grandmother and all my notes for this story and editing software were on my laptop and I just got it back last month. So, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I've spent a lot of time worrying about this chapter so please, any suggestions and polite constructive criticism is most welcome. Thanks again and please enjoy. This story is not abandoned.

  Steve eventually came back looking a bit calmer than when he left. I had decided to wait in his office till he got back. While waiting, I couldn't help but stare at the file Mick left us. We don't need to know why this woman does what she does because we already know why. She enjoys it. I can barely think about what she is capable doing to adult men and women but why children? There has to be a reason for her need to kill the children as well. She won't hesitate to kill my kids... I look up when Steve walks into his office and plops in his seat. He looks worn, sad, and angry. Barely controlled anger in every twitch of those deadly fingers.

  "Steve? Babe, what now? How do we carry out the rest of this investigation? I doubt we can send a vampire to jail. Also, my kids. I want to send them to the Big Island so they're safe." 

  Steve doesn't respond right away. He continues to stare at the wall but after a few moments of silence, he finally looks at me. "You can't send them to the Big Island or anywhere for that matter. The fact that she knows who you and your kids are and how much you all mean to me says that she is tracking all of the people close to me. She's not working alone so that much is clear... You stick to the plan of bringing the kids to the house for their week and we'll just have to play it by ear till we can figure something out."

  "You've really thought about this... this is really happening? Christ..." I grumble out as I hunch over in my seat and rub my face. I gotta keep it together. I can deal with people trying to kill me. Happens all the time. The hazard of the job, especially after joining Five-0. The only thing I will never get used to is people making threats towards my children. My brain just sputters and I can't afford that right now. "What do we DO Steve?" With a cold and blank expression Steve directed at no one but the situation at hand, Steve said the one thing that would scare the shit out of anyone who didn't know what this SEAL was capable of with his bare hands. Hell, I don't even know half of what Steve is capable of. I say a quick prayer hoping that we never will see that side of Steve that the Navy love in her special forces so fucking much. "We kill her before she tries to kill you. Like you said, we can't put her in jail. We need to find her."

  "You know her personally. Don't you." It's not a question. Something in my gut tells me that there is more to what's Steve is letting on. Instead of responding, he just stands and walks out of his office without a word. I noticed that he pulled a folder from his desk before he got up to leave. The whole room goes quiet as Steve enters the bullpen chewing on his bottom lip. I get up and follow him and stand next to Kono. "Steven, who is this woman to you? I know you know her. At this point, it's hard to not figure that much out." 

  Steve still remains quiet for a while as he rocked slightly on his heels. He finally looks up and places a picture, he pulls out the folder, face down on the surface table then hit scan. He looks at everyone then finally at me. "Elena is my sire. She is the one that turned me ten years ago."

  "Oh my God... Boss... maybe the person in the letter isn't her." Kono said from my side as she tries to find an excuse or suggestion as to who could be the one writing the letter. 

 Steve shook his head and looked at the monitor with Elena standing. She is a small woman, 5 foot 6 inches with long black hair, soft young features that makes her look at least 25 years old. Yet, she seems dark like Morticia Addams from the Addams Family. An odd beauty. Even in the picture, her eye's looked as cold as ice. That smile covers nothing. Hides nothing to the trained eye. She is a cold hearted ruthless killer. "Babe, will you be able to handle this?"

  Josef spoke from his spot next to Mick. "A jail for a vampire is a playground with livestock. Wouldn't be wise unless you wish to rid the world of those inmates." I shook my head with vague amusement then tip my head in his direction. "Don't tempt me. The idea is very appealing. Steve, can you handle this?"

"Yeah, if I want to protect my family then I need to do what needs to be done," Steve announces as he walks to the surface table. "I can find her. It'll take time but I can call her to me."

  Chin stepped up and glance at the monitor with Elena's picture and the various bodies then back at Steve. "We can trace her phone if you have her number." Steve sighed and dug his hands into his pant pockets. "She's old-fashioned. She has a very strong hate for electronics. She says they are annoying and impersonal. I... I need to call out to her for help. Bait her to me."  Lou, who was standing behind me, asked the million dollar questions. "How do you intend to do that? Also, what about the kids? Can we go on about this the normal way? Like putting a unit on Rachel's house? Steve, you're not really saying much of anything man."

  Steve emitted a sound that seems to truly come from within his very being.  An inhuman hiss that sounded like a multitude of snakes in one room. It was filled with such anger that it sent chills down my spine and caused everyone to take a step back. "What do you want me to say?! I don't know where she is. I don't know what she is really planning. If she wanted to kill Danny and the kids then she would've done it already. Not pussyfoot around it. Putting a watch on Rachel's house is putting a target on her and the kids back. Nothing about this is normal. Just like everyone else here I'm thinking on my fucking feet!"

  "Whoa, okay man. I'm sorry. Just trying to get to the point of the matter here." Lou says taking a step back as if he trying to keep his distance from a skittish wild animal. It's clear we are backing Steve into a corner. Steve takes a couple of deep breaths and sighs heavily looking worn. "No, I'm sorry. Let's just... Mick? Josef? How are the letters being delivered? " Mick speaks up "It's delivered by hand sometime between midnight and 9 am." Jerry pipped in, "Maybe we can figure out where she is by following the person delivering her letters."

  I look over at Jerry with proud eye's. He's really coming along. "I don't know Jerry, that is a great idea but I believe she has eye's all around. She'll know when someone is trying to locate her if that's the case but that is an option to definitely keep on the table, Jerry." I say as I pat him on the back. Josef tilted his head in thought then spoke up. "What if you send a reply?" Mick nods agreeing with that suggestion and says "yeah or go to that burial site. She's gonna revisit her greatest work. We catch her that way." Steve shifted a few times then nods. "Let's do all. Somewhere along the lines, we will get lucky." Lucky? When it comes to Steve? It usually ends with someone getting shot or blown up. "Boss? What are we going to do about this case? Since we can't arrest her then what?" Kono asks as she gestures to the monitors. I can see the wheels turning in our SEALs head and I believe I can already guess what it is and how severely this is going to go against police procedure. Fuck. "We're going to fake this. Aren't we?"

  Steve looks at me with a small hint of a smile. At least he has the nerve to look sheepish. "Yeah, Danno. We're going to fake the rest of this case." Chin looked surprised like everyone else in the room. Despite my constant bitching about proper procedure and Steve's crazy antics, Steve is a pretty 'by the book' guy. Although sometimes it's justified in the most asinine way possible. "Okay but there is always going to be someone to go digging. What then?"

Steve looked at everyone in the room carefully and considering. Eyes full of determination and conviction. He straightens to full height and asks "Do you all trust me?"

  Lou snorted and stepped up to Steve. "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say we trust you with our lives and our families. Ohana." I know Steve will neither confirm nor deny that his eye's got misty and that he blinked the tears away. "Thank you. So trust me when I say that I will handle it and will still keep everyone abreast of what I'm doing." Steve says firmly that leaves no room for argument. "For now we play this safe. We will go home, act normal and come back tomorrow morning and work on a game plan. If you notice anything suspicious or out of order, then you call me. Not HPD. Danny and I will pick up the kids as usual and bring them here. I know some people... I'll make some calls and put a watch on Rachel's house." Steve pauses to look at everyone making sure they are soaking this in. "We will end this as quickly and as efficiently as possible." I can't help but admire our Ohana. Yes, this is unbelievable but we have resounding trust in Steve. He's never intentionally lied to us and he always put our well-being before his own. This is the least we can do by being here for him. Chin step up and pat Steve's back with his signature serene smile. "Whatever you need Boss. We got your back. I'm going to encrypt these files and then head home."

  "Mahalo, Chin."

  Jerry pipped in, "Oh! McGruff? Are you going to change us into vampires now that we know about you?" I knew Jerry couldn't help himself. Huffing out a laugh, Steve shook his head no. "No Jerr. I wouldn't dare even if I was begged to do it. Eternal life sounds cool in writing and in movies but in reality, it's sad and lonely. As a vampire, you will soon learn to keep to yourself and not make connections with humans. No fun outliving them. Nor is watching them grow old and die." Steve's eye's flicker with a pained emotion and then it was gone as quickly as it came. "Anyway, go home everyone. Try to rest and we'll start back up tomorrow morning. Danny, let's go home."

  Nodding, I follow Steve after wishing everyone a good night. Before we left out the door good, Mick called out to us. "Wait, Steve? How do you know Elena is really your sire?" Steve paused with his right hand holding the door open still and turned to look at Mick with a grim and sad expression. "I made a call to the Coven in London to get permission to kill my sire. As you well know, it's a crime in our world to kill our sires without just cause. She's managed to even piss off the Elders. The Elders keep records of all newborn vampires, their sires and even rouge vampires. They are locked away with no possibility of tampering. Plus, my sire was my lover at the time. She would always tell me how much she loved flowers and how she believes that the spirit and innocence of children were the perfect recipes for the growth in nature. It didn't register with me the meaning behind it all. Until now that is. The Coven sent me a picture of her and her record's. Elena is the serial killer and the Elders want her dealt with." With that said, Steve turns and leaves with me following close behind.

  Once Steve and I get outside, Steve tosses me my keys. Confused, I looked from the keys in my hand to him and I can see the bone-tired exhaustion on his face. There is also something in his eye's that worries me. Stepping close to Steve, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. It's not urgent but it's sweet and loving. After a few moments I break the kiss to catch my breath and stare into his eye's and whispers, thinking that If I speak any louder, he'll turn tail and run. "Don't leave us. Please don't disappear. We've built so much together and it wouldn't be the same without you." The look of surprise crosses Steve's features after that but then it turned to pure fondness a second later. Steve doesn't even try to deny that it's crossed his mind. He just nods and presses his forehead against mine while clinging to my hips like his life depended on it. "I'm not going anywhere, babe. Staying right here where I belong."

  I really have some considering to do because the thought of leaving this beautifully broken man behind is not realistic for me. Tightening my hold on Steve, I bury my face in his neck and breath him in. I won't leave him. We fought too hard for this. That bitch will not take what belongs to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and like I said, any polite constructive criticism and suggestions are always most welcomed.


	6. Suffering Desicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With exhaustion in the air and the enemy making her first move, what will happen to our boys and what can Danny possibly be mulling over at this time? Will he come to bond with Mick or will Danny come to resent Mick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay so I know I took forever on this chapter. That's mainly because it's longer than the others. I worked on this chapter a lot because I wanted it to make sense and flow properly. Elena will make an appearance in a pretty big way next chapter. Hope you like it. Please, let me know if you think I should fix something or what have you. Kind constructive criticism would be really nice. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can.

   Last night, was a restless night. I worried all night after we left headquarters, Steve and I are on our way to Rachel's to pick up the kids. I couldn't help thinking of the conversation Steve and I had in the car a while ago. We drove in silence a good part of the ride. I broke the silence by asking something I've been thinking about for a while. "Hey, Steve? Have you thought about telling Grace? I know it's no good telling Charlie because he's far too young to understand." I said as I glanced at Steve before focusing back on the road. Steve looked uncomfortable as he shifts in his seat. "Danny, I was thinking about it. She has a right to know so she won't be as frightened of me and confused if something happened. Plus, I don't want her to think I don't trust her enough to tell her... Also, my biggest fear is Grace fearing me." Steve looked so broken at the thought of Grace never loving him again. Which is heartbreaking because they both adore each other so much. "Babe, do you want my honest opinion or do you want the sugarcoated bullshit?" I asked, glancing at Steve again while pulling into Rachel's driveway.

  Steve huffs out a small laugh as he looks at me. "Much rather the latter, given I know what you will say. There could be this sort of fear... To be frank, I'm more concerned if she showed no form of fear. You had your fears when I told you and I know you still do." Steve almost sounded reserved, and that scared the hell out of me. Steve was so reserved to the fact that if shit becomes too much, Steve wouldn't hesitate in accepting me and the kids leaving him. Life has fucked Steve over once again and the damage done is worse than his mother playing dead for 20 plus years. "Steve, I'm not going anywhere. You know that." I reach out and touch his hands and hold them sounding as desperate as I feel. I glance at Steve and I see so much sadness in his eye's and a fear. I rarely see Steve smile these days but this one doesn't reach his eyes, not even a little. "Steven, you know that. Right?"

  After nodding yes, Steve faced the window and saw Rachel standing in the doorway frowning. "We've been sitting here too long." With that, Steve gets out the car. Heaving out a frustrated puff, I get out the car as well and follow Steve. Rachel puts her hands on her hips and glare daggers at us both. "What is going on?" Rachel's never been one to beat around the bush which, at times can sometimes be good or bad. I shook my head, then tilt my head as I consider my words. "Nothing of concern. It's been a long week and Steve and I is exhausted, to the point of sleeping on your driveway. I don't feel like battling with you tonight Rachel, so if I can grab the kids and leave, then that would great."

  Rachel stared at me for a few moments, then her expression softens. "You two look dead on your feet and I rather you stay the night, rest and then you can take them first thing in the morning. I won't take 'no' for an answer so bring your butts in the house. I've made a pot of beef stew and mashed potatoes. Pizza and beer is not proper food." She says in a way a mother scolds her children. "Stan is on a business trip so you need not worry." That being said, Rachel walks back inside. Sighing, I look at Steve while gesturing to the house. "You cool with all of this? Oh, and Steve, so help me God, if you say,"as long as you're cool with it" I'll punch you in your chest." Steve raised an eyebrow looking amused. "Danny, My chest?" I roll my eyes but smiles all the more when I step closer to him but still a respectable distance. "Yeah, I won't punch you in your face because I like your face and I would like to kiss your face at some point tonight." That made Steve laugh. Something that is so rare these days and it made Danny's heart swell with love. "Come on big guy. Let's get inside." 

  Everything was going well that night as Steve and I join Rachel and the kids for dinner. Charlie went to bed early because he had a playdate earlier. Grace hasn't been able to see Steve as often as she likes. Which is due to the number of high profile cases we had to deal with and the constant work he's been doing with the Navy. His first time off in months. Ruined by this fucked up situation that's been dropped in our laps at the moment. You'll be a fool to believe Steve isn't suffering from the way he's sitting there on the sofa sipping his beer while talking to Grace. Grace even turned her phone off and told me she had to be crazy if she would have talked to her friends over talking to her Uncle Steve. I couldn't help but smile as Steve and Grace caught up. Steve asks her how has she been doing in school, which turned into a full-blown conversation about her and her friends and her after-school activities.

  Grace can always call him and talk to him about these things. Though when she does, he tries to talk to her but when duty calls, that's hard. As I was sitting in the armchair muddling through my thoughts, I hear Grace ask Steve a question. "Uncle Steve? What's bothering you? You seem... on edge." Steve didn't look surprised at all. He looked fond and amused. "You're just like your Danno Grace, you both can always read me like a book." Steve sat his beer on the coaster on the coffee table and held his palms open so Grace can take his hands. Once she did, he held them and looked her in the face. "Gracie... this is very difficult for me to tell you and I need you to know I will never stop loving you regardless of your reaction. Okay?" Steve asked. "Uncle Steve, you have my word," Grace said looking confused and worried.

  Sighing, Steve nodded, almost to himself and told Grace the truth about what he is and even showed her proof. He didn't tell her about the ways he could die even though she asked. "You're taking this pretty well Gracie," Steve said looking and sounding surprised. Grace just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I always thought you were a vampire or some cool ninja. You only just confirmed one thing. Well, both actually. You are the resident stealth ninja. Which makes you even cooler. The only thing I hate is that I have to keep it a secret." Grace huffed in frustration. Steve went from small chuckles to full-blown laughter as he pulls Grace into a bear hug and kisses the top of her head. "I can't even explain to you how happy you made me. I love you so much Grace-Face." Grace didn't complain about the bear hug nor pet name, she hugged Steve even tighter and buried her face in his neck. "I will always love you, Uncle Steve. Always. No matter what you are." I had to work hard to keep from crying.

  Grace is growing up every day and I'm so proud of her. After wiping away a stray tear, Rachel walks in the living room. "Grace? Time for bed sweety." Grace nodded then Kissed and hugged Steve and me, then we wished Grace sweet dreams and a good night. That was a wonderful outcome to an exhausting evening. Now... it's anything but wonderful. I woke up at 3 am in the guest room to a noise downstairs. Steve wasn't in the bed with me so I got out of bed and pulled on my sweats and a t-shirt from an overnight bag Steve and I keep in the trunk of the Camaro, grabbed my gun then my badge and made my way to the door, I lean against the door and open it enough to peer down the hall towards the stairs, then right towards the kids and Rachel's room.  Rachel made her way to Graces room with Charlie tucked in her arms. Rachel's a smart woman, so she knows how to handle things in a crisis. Making sure she locked the door, I made my way downstairs with my weapon raised. I checked each room as I walked on.

  Before I had time to hit the foyer, I was grabbed by someone strong from a dark corner. This person covered my eye's with their hand and pulled me back against their body. Just when I was about to react, Steve's voice came as a harsh raspy whisper in my ear. "Shh Shh. Say nothing. Just do as I tell you and don't ask questions. Nod if you understand." I nodded. "Good. Danny, she found us. I need you to go grab Rachel and the kids and get to the car. I'll meet you there. Pack nothing. Just go. Do you understand?" I nod again since I wasn't told I could speak yet. "Good... Danny? I love you." Just like that, Steve vanished from behind me. Like he was never there, to begin with. I didn't waste time trying to figure out anything else, I did what he told me to do and rushed to Grace room.

  Opening the door after knocking, I closed it behind me and looked at Rachel. "Rachel we need to leave. Now." The sense of urgency in my voice didn't allow Rachel to argue. She picked Charlie back up, and I got Grace then grabbed Grace's phone plus her charger and went to the door. Holding Grace's hand and opening the door a little, I look around to make sure it's safe to move, I glimpsed Steve standing by the stairs. He glanced back at me then he seemed to vanish after nodding and gesturing that it's safe to leave the house. We made it to the front door only to see the lawn and driveway littered with mangled bodies. "Don't look. Keep moving Danny. Keep moving." Covering Grace's eye's after picking her up, we rushed to the Camaro.

  The path was clear for us and the doors to the car were already open and the seat on the passenger side was down. So it was easy for Rachel to hop in the back with Charlie, then I helped Grace get in and I pushed the seat back up. I looked around for Steve once they settled in the back seat. Only to see him standing in front of me covered in blood from his hair down to his boots. Steve was looking at me with these deeply pure white eye's that seem to glow like the moonlight. It was so beautiful and frightening. Blood dripped from his fangs before Steve licked them clean. "Get in the car, Danny. Go Chin's or Lou's. Whoever is closer." 

  "What about you? You're not coming?" I asked trying to not lose it with the kids and Rachel in the car watching. Steve shook his head, looked back at the house then back at me. "I need to clean up here then I'll come find you." That almost caused me to have a near panic attack. "No! No. You can't do that. Please come with us. What if she sends more after you? After us? Steve, please come with us," I tried to plead. "Danny, please babe if you trust me at all, then do what I ask. I need to throw her off you and the kids scents. Go Now, Danny." Steve said leaving no room for argument. It's nothing I could say that'll change Steve's mind, so I did what he told me to do. "You come back dammit, I mean it Steve. Come back in one piece. " Saying the last part with the desperation I only feel when the Navy calls for her SEALs. 

  Steve smiled that goofy smile I love so much. "You got it Danno." Steve lifted his hand and tenderly brushed his fingers across my cheeks then stepped away from the car and watched me get in the driver seat. Now noticing the keys in the ignition after closing the door, I flicked the safety on my gun then set it on the seat next to me, started the car and sped out the driveway and onto the road. After some quick thinking, I decided to go to Lou's house only because he seems closer to Rachel's. Bless Rachel's heart she waits till we get to Lou's house before she asks questions. "Danny, what is going on?" 

  "Rach, I will answer whatever question you want once I know we are in a safer place. Please, all I ask is that you be a little patient with me." Once we pull up in front of the Grovers, I hop out the car with Rachel and the kids and rush up the lawn and up the stairs. The door opens revealing Grover and his wife in their robes. Lou steps to the side and lets us in then closes the door shut once we're inside. "Steve called me, said something went down and you may be on your way here with Rachel and the kids." Feeling grateful for Steve's quick thinking I shook Lou's hand. "Thanks, brother I appreciate it." I fist bump him then hug Renee. Rachel reached out and grabbed my arm and squeezed. "Danny?" She looked frightened and, rightfully so too given all she saw. Renee ushered the kids into the kitchen to give us privacy. "Rach... Steve and I are being stalked. This woman is a powerful and dangerous killer. She has killed too many people to find us. As far as I know, she's already found us. So, that is why we needed to run."  

  "And Steve? He... He did... that to all those people, to protect us?" I can see the newfound respect and fear for what Steve is capable of and what lengths he will go to to protect the ones he cares about. "Yeah..." That seems to be all she had the energy to deal with so she nodded and went into the kitchen with Renee and the kids. Lou went to the kitchen as well and came back with some beers. He popped one open and passed me one. I nodded my thanks and took a long swig then plopped onto the sofa. Lou sat across from me in his chair and drank from his beer. We sat in silence for a while before he broke the silence by asking what happened. "Danny man you looked like you could pass for Casper's ghost. What the hell happened over there?" I sat in silence for a while then explained to him what happened and why we were at Rachel's house. Then explained how we got out unharmed.

  "Lou... there were bodies everywhere. Steve ripped those other vampires apart leaving body parts scattered all across the lawn and part of the driveway. No horror flick could compare to what I saw and the way Steve looked... He looked so calm and his eyes were as white as snow. No iris. No pupils. Pure white and they radiated like the moon... The thing is is that I'm not afraid of him. Nor do I find him repulsive after seeing what he's done to those other vampires. I feel safe with him... As you know, I would have some big freak out like I used to but I trust Steve and you guy's to keep me level-headed. But this... it is becoming too much... the reality of the situation is like getting booted in the teeth. Lou, my kids' lives were in danger tonight... Dear God..." Lou reached out and touch my arm and squeezed it letting me know he was there. Grounding me. 

  "Danny, don't lose it now. In order for Steve to keep these people away, keep it together for him, Rachel and the kids." Lou tried to encourage, but I didn't feel encouraged. I feel scared. Of the situation. For my kids' lives. For my life. The teams. For Steve's life. Steve was right. I fear him but I also fear for him. If this will be a constant occurrence, then will I be able to hang in there with him? God, I'm such a fucking hypocrite. I beg Steve to not leave but here I've been discrediting everything that Steve and I have built. All because I am scared of some crazy vampire bitch trying to murder us. Take out the vampire aspect and this is normal shit for us. I feel like a child for being this damn flimsy with my emotions. Before I could respond to Lou, his front door opened and Steve walked in. His face is normal and calm but his clothes and skin are soaked in blood and he smelt dreadful, like charred flesh. When he looked at me, that was when I noticed a wooden stake in his neck and three in his back.

  "Jesus... Steve." I get up after setting the beer down on the table and rush to his side with Lou in tow. "Does... are you hurt?" Lou asked. Steve moved his head no, not able to talk. "Danny, I will move the women and children to the next room then you can bring Steve into the kitchen while I grab the plastic sheeting and a tarp out of the basement." After I say okay, I examine how deep the stakes are in Steve's back and neck. I usher Steve into the kitchen after Lou grabs the plastic floor cover and tarp from the basement. "Babe..." I let out a soft broken cry as I get a closer look at Steve. "This is... Steve... seeing you like this frightens me." Steve stares at me with a warm look then cups my face with his still bloody hand and kisses my forehead. As if he's saying that he knows and it will be all right. 

  Lou came back a moment later and spread out the plastic sheeting and then laid the tarp out on top. "Steve lay on your stomach." Steve's voice came out sounding rough and horsed. "No... won't... let you... do it... call... Mick." I would agree but not this time moreover If I plan on sticking around then I need to learn how to care for my vampire lover. "No, I'll do it. You are in no position to argue either hence lay down or I'll help you lay down you Neanderthal." I demanded. Steve looked amused, and I suppose relieved while he turned and with a little carefulness, he laid on the tarp. Lou passed me the scissors plus a trash bag then kneeled beside Steve's head, "I'll hold his shoulders," Lou announced. After nodding, I straddled Steve's lower back and cuts away the already tattered polo shirt then set the scissors down then grab the first stake. "Babe, are you ready?" Steve somewhat bows his head 'yes' then relaxes more.

  Lou gets into place and holds Steve shoulders down as I grip on the first stake and yank the stake out of Steve's back. I don't notice if it's the shock or what but Steve didn't make a sound or flinch or try to get away. It continued like that with the rest in his back. Not a sound. "Babe? Are you okay?" I get a hoarse 'yeah' back in reply. I got up and watch Steve rearrange himself on the floor till he's kneeled in front me. He then bows his head so I can remove the stake from his neck. Taking a deep breath, I stepped closer to Steve till his head was resting on the waistband of my pants. I comfort the both of us by running my fingers through his hair and scratched behind his ears which caused a small shiver to run through Steve's body.  

  I did this for a few moments, watching Steve's eyes flutter closed, then I grasped the stake and yanked it out of his neck ripping a harsh gasp from Steve's mouth. Almost like he's able to inhale for the first time in a long time. Lou passed me a gauze, and I placed it on the hole and wrapped bandages around the gaping hole in Steve's neck, which continued to leak blood like a broken faucet. Steve had passed out at some point from exhaustion most likely and blood lost by the time I finished. "I'll call Mick and ask for those blood bags back. I suspect Steve would be starving when he wakes," I said as I dig in Steve pants pockets for his phone then I send Mick a text informing him of what has happened. When finished, I returned my attention to tending to Steve wounds on his back with Lou's help. "Lou, thank you. For everything. You didn't have to open your home to us." Lou laughed and disinfected the wounds.

  "Ohana, remember. Plus I owe Steve when he saved me and my family that time we had to run." That made me laugh just thinking about it. "That wasn't how I heard it. Steve says you did the grunt work." I said after taking the gauze pads and tape them over the wounds. "Yeah but McGarrett and the other's cut the head off the snake and brought us home. Henceforth the team saving our bacon that day." Lou pointed out. "I'm sure he will disagree but if you don't threaten to sic Kono and Grace on him, he'll fight back." Smirking at the thought of a pouting Steve in the middle of the glares from Grace and Kono. Scary stuff. Despite his _Billy the Badass_ attitude, Steve has never been the type to take all the credit for himself. Steve believes in uplifting others and not abusing their talents and calling it his own. 

  "You sure know how to keep a man in line." Lou cracked. Lou got up and dug around for a bucket and went to the sink, cleaned it, then filled the bucket with hot soapy water then set it next to me. "I will go get a washcloth. Dried blood is a nightmare to remove." I nodded my thanks and went back to patching Steve up. I can't help but try to consider what next. I sat wondering how long we can stay here before the Grovers are in danger as well? "Dammit, Steve... you picked a fine time for a damn nap babe." I huffed in frustration. Lou came back and passed me a black washcloth then went back to the next room to give me a little time to gather my thoughts while I worked on Steve. When I was satisfied with how clean I could get Steve, I cut the rest of his tattered shirt off then put them in the trash bag Lou gave me. Thinking about when Steve mentioned something about throwing their scent off, I consider asking Lou or Mick about burning the bloodstained items. I'll go to a hardware store and replace the tarp and plastic sheeting after this is over. With a sigh of exhaustion, I place the washcloth in the bucket.

  "Danno?" Grace voice startled me almost causing me to knock over the bucket of now lukewarm water. "Grace, you can't be here babe." Instead, she comes and sits next to me staring wide-eyed at Steve. "Is Uncle Steve okay?" I resist a sigh because she's scared and worried. "Uncle Steve will be fine. Okay, monkey? He's just tired. He fell asleep a few minutes ago." Grace nodded. "Okay. Danno? Can we go to Uncle Steve's house now?" I lean over and kiss Grace's forehead. Poor thing, she is shivering from fear and exhaustion but she appears to be holding it together. Just like her mother. I can't help but smile at how mature she is at such a young age. "Let's wait until he wakes up then we will ask him. Sound good to you monkey?"  

  "Okay, Danno." She kisses my check then leans down and kiss Steve's cheek then gets up and run back to the next room. I feel exhausted and worn with all this going on. It's been almost a week of not knowing and dead end after dead end and it is wearing the team thin. We're looking for a ghost and Steve has mentioned nothing about his plan to draw out his sire. This is a shit storm circus ring. We must regroup to figure out a better game plan. A knock on the window terrace draws my attention and I see it's Mick. Getting up, I step over Steve and open the door. "Thanks for showing up. Come in." Mick nodded as he stepped inside. "Not a problem Danny. How is he?" Mick ask as he kneels down beside Steve.

  Sighing, I retake my position next to Steve. "He's exhausted. He hasn't been sleeping. I can't speak on his appetite though. He never drinks blood in front of me, even when I told him it's okay." Mick remains silent for a few moments as he inspects Steve's wounds. "He needs to feed on a human. Or a vampire." That piece of information causes me to frown. "So you're saying he's not eating enough?" Mick stands upright. "Let's get him off the floor. Then we'll talk more about this. I'll carry him so just point me in the right direction." Right, I didn't think of that.

  Standing while holding back a groan at the twinge of pain in my knee, I head to the next room which turns out to be the dining room. I see Lou standing with Renee but I don't see Grace, Charlie or Rachel. Renee looks at me as I walk in and hugs me. "Danny, are you okay?" Renee is such a kick-ass woman that plays no games and is not afraid to speak her mind. If I wasn't in love with Steve and she wasn't married to Lou, I would marry her on the spot. "Yes,  thank you so much you two for everything. I hate to ask but Steve is in bad shape, do you have a spare room we can use?" Renee nods and smiles. "We have plenty of room. Lou, take them to the guest room down the hall. The kids are in the upstairs guest room with Rachel."

  I hug Renee and thank her. Lou follows me back to the kitchen. Mick has already draped Steve over his shoulder in a fireman carry and was standing there waiting. Lou guided us down the hall that has various photos of the kids, awards, and self-portraits arranged with the neatness of a person with OCD. Lou opens a door at the end of the hall and steps inside to let us in. It is a decent size room with a queen size bed in the corner and a light brown nightstand next to it with a white lamp on top. Lou and I help Mick lower Steve to the bed.

  Mick sets the same duffel bag Steve loaned him on the nightstand. I sit on the bed next to Steve and hold his hand. The need to stay close to Steve is always strong but even more so when he's injured. "Mick, no more dancing around my questions. Has Steve mentioned that he's not eating much?" Mick leans down over Steve inspecting his neck wound with a frown. "No. As you know, Steve is not the type to put on airs about his pain or being hurt or in need of assistance. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't bitten you already." I shrug at that last part as that's puzzled me. "He's already told me he will never turn me. Said it would be too much to watch me suffer as I outlived my loved ones."

  Mick nodded to that. "Makes sense. Steve has no real biological family to speak of. Yes, he has his sister in California but she all but told him to go fuck himself. Any other relatives are all dead. He's also disowned his mother. Yes, I'm his cousin but he won't allow us to connect. He says it's better that way. He's just protecting himself but, I'm disappointed though. I was hoping he turned you. I don't like him not having a long time companion." Mick says after shrugging. "Such as it is and to answer your question about his feeding, it's clear he hasn't had fresh blood from the source for a long time now. His wounds should've healed up by now. Blood bags doesn't do the job as it should or could sometimes. My question is who, where, and how he's getting his blood. Is his freezer stocked?" 

  I shrug and shake my head no. "I've never seen his freezer so I wouldn't know. Steve is a Navy SEAL, so secretive is his middle name." Mick agreed with an amused expression as he studied Steve for a moment then stood and placed the blood and pocket knife down on the side table. "Okay, let us turn him onto his back then try to get him to eat something. Lou, can you grab a bottle of water please?" I had forgotten that Lou was still in the room. Lou may be loud sometimes but when the time calls for silence, he gives it. He also can be just as stealthy as Steve which is worrisome, which means more mini heart attacks in my future that's for sure. Lou answered yeah before he left, closing the door behind himself as he was leaving.

  Mick and I worked to turn 240lbs of muscle onto his back while trying not to injure him further. Steve's neck wound is also bleeding through the bandages. Mick glanced in my direction as he was reaching for his supplies. "Danny, you want to stick around for this?" That brought a soft tired chuckle from me as I replied. "Yeah, I take pride in caring for Steve since the big lug can't seem to do it himself when I'm not around." Mick laughs at that. "I can see that now you mention it. He can be hard to handle."

  Looking at Mick and Steve is like looking into the twilight zone. They look so much alike.  "Mick, tell me something, are you and Steve related?" Mick didn't hesitate in his motions of prepping Steve's food as he answered my question. "Yes, we're related and to answer why I didn't lend a hand when his father shipped him off is because I knew nothing about what was going on with my cousin. To be honest, I didn't know of his existence until ten odd years ago when he turned into a vampire. Word travels like wildfire when newborns involved. I sought him out and taught him everything he knows and taught him how to survive on only blood bags. He's a decorated war hero, so I didn't want to sully his status on teaching him how to suck a human dry. It would have damaged him even more than anything else. He hates all of this and I don't blame him at all." 

  Glancing at Mick, I noticed a solemn expression on his face. "I take it that you didn't have a hand in your vampire nature," I stated as I watch Mick open Steve's mouth. Mick cuts into the blood bag and with ease, pour a little at a time into his mouth. Instinct must have kicked in because Steve began to drink and whimpered helplessly when the bag was empty. Mick never answered my question nor do I expect him too. Most memories are just meant to stay just that. A memory, because most memories are just that painful. 

  Nodding to myself, I heaved a heavy sigh. I now know what I want and as soon as Steve wakes up from his damn beauty sleep, I'll tell him. I can already feel the pending argument in my bones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could've done better but I'm my worst critic lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it. Again, kind constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you bunches. 
> 
> ***EDIT***  
> Okay, so I noticed that on the mobile screen for this chapter, the paragraphs looking really really long so I fixed that as best as I could. You will notice the difference in paragraph lengths for mobile devices and desktop. I apologize for any confusion or inconvenience. When I read my work after post, I try to change errors or make things as convenient as possible. I look forward to your response. I'm always delighted to receive comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew haha this was tough but my muse is amped and my bunnies are hoping away. Please tell me what you think! This will be a multi chapter fic I just haven't decided how many just yet. I'll see where my muse takes me! If there are things that doesn't make sense and I missed, please let me know and I'll fix it. Currently editing next chapter. See ya!


End file.
